When It Use To Be Simple
by Karlei Shaynner
Summary: (Rating is just to be on the safe side). Dally and Johnny are still alive. The whole Bob thing didn't happen. Steve isn't Soda's best friend, but is still a part of the gang. Jaedyn is Soda's best friend who has very abusive parents. Summary sucks.
1. All work and no play

When It Use To Be Simple  
  
Disclaimer: All of the 'Outsiders' characters belong to S.E. Hinton. Jaedyn belongs to me.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Soda  
  
"Soda! Get outta bed this instant!" Darry yelled at me from the kitchen.  
  
"Yea, yea, yea." I groaned. This was going to be a long day. I told my boss at the DX that I would be at work by 6:00 (A.M.) to open up. I rolled over and looked at my alarm clock. 5:20. Great! Enough time to shower, have breakfast, and still be at work on time.  
  
When I walked into the living room I saw that the whole gang was there watching TV.  
  
"Are you guys still up from last night?" I asked.  
  
"Yep." Two-Bit said, "There's a Mickey marathon on." He explained with a grin.  
  
"And," Ponyboy added, "It's Saturday today so there isn't any school. As a matter of fact, everyone has a day off but you! Even Darry!"  
  
"Lucky me." I moaned.  
  
Darry walked in from the kitchen, "I got popcorn!" he yelled. Steve, Two- Bit, Johnny, Pony and Dally all jumped up and grabbed a handful from the bowl that Darry had.  
  
I shook my head as my six friends all sat down to finish watching the Mickey marathon.  
  
"A bunch of tough hoods alright." I said then dashed into the bathroom quickly to avoid getting hit by popcorn.  
  
Jaedyn  
  
I whistled to myself as I waited for Soda to show up at the gas station. Although I didn't officially start until 9:00 today, I thought that my best friend might enjoy the company. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 5:59. Then I heard the Curtis' truck pull up beside my car.  
  
"Right on time!" I called to him as my watch turned to 6:00.  
  
"Yea. And you're early!" he laughed as we both got out of our vehicle's and started toward the shop.  
  
"There's always room for first's!" I joked as he unlocked the door, " and besides I have to keep you in line. We probably won't get customers until 10 at the earliest, and I don't want you to be bored."  
  
"You're so thoughtful, Jaed." He teased.  
  
"Just lookin' out for your best interests, Pepsi-Cola."  
  
The next couple of minutes went by with a lot of jokes, and before I knew it, the bell indicating someone had come in the door rang.  
  
Soda and I both looked up to be staring straight into the face of my father.  
  
'Oh no!' I thought silently, 'This is definitely not going to be a pleasant encounter.'  
  
That's all for chapter one. Sorry it's so short. I'll try to make the next one longer. Please review keeping in mind that this is my first story. I promise there will be more appearances of all of the other 'Outsiders,' and they will also have the story from their points of view. Hope you like it so far!! 


	2. Battered and bruised

When It Use To Be Simple  
  
Disclaimer: All of the 'Outsiders' characters belong to S.E. Hinton. Jaedyn belongs to me.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Darry  
  
It was weird having a day off for a change. I could just relax and hang out with the guys. I kinda wished that Soda had the day too, though. I wanted the whole gang to be together. It just wasn't the same with someone missing.  
  
The ringing phone brought me back to reality. When nobody else made a move for it, I pulled myself off the couch and grabbed the ringing annoyance off the hook.  
  
"Hello?" I said, wondering who it could possibly be. The whole gang was here and Soda should be home any minute.  
  
"Hi Darry." It was Soda.  
  
"Oh, hey little buddy. Shouldn't you be on your way home?"  
  
"Uh, that's why kinda why I'm calling," he said, "sounding more then a little different from his usual cheerful self. He continued. "Ralph called and asked me if I could work a double shift tonight. Says somethin' important came up and he can't make it in. Is that alright?"  
  
"Fine by me if it is by you, Soda. Are you sure you want to do that, though? You were up at twenty after five this morning. You must be pretty tired. You've been workin' all day."  
  
I know, Dar. But we need the money, and I'm not doin' to bad here. Jaed's been here since six, too, so he's keepin' me entertained. I don't know what time I'll be in so don't worry 'bout me. And don't wait up, either. You need your sleep too."  
  
"Alright, little buddy. See you in the mornin' then."  
  
"'Night."  
  
"'Night."  
  
Jaedyn  
  
"What did Darry say?" I asked Soda.  
  
"He said that it was okay. We'll probably be home pretty late so the guys should all be asleep when we get in. That way we can save an interrogation until mornin' at least."  
  
I sighed, "Are you sure you don't mind we sleepin' over?"  
  
"No way, Jaed! We have Johnny, Two-Bit, Dally, and/or Steve over all the time. No biggie. Besides I'd rather have you over at our place then at yours. Who knows what your dad will do after the incident this morning. Or even your mom for that matter!"  
  
An interrogation was definitely inevitable. Soda and I were both covered in bruises and marks from our brief encounter with my dad this morning. And I had a feeling that one, if not both, of us would have a black eye. But, as good as my dad had gotten us, we had gotten him better. One swing at me was all it took for Soda to become unglued. Before my dad's fist even connected with my jaw, Soda had my dad on the floor and was beating the tar outta him. With the exception of a couple of his throwing random punches, the next little while went pretty much in our favour, too. Until he pulled out the gun, that is.  
  
The first bullet went just over my head and into the wall. The second one hit me in the shoulder. Luckily, it went in and out. If he wasn't so drunk we probably wouldn't have been as lucky. And the vehicle that pulled up at that exact moment helped, too. Dad left, we helped the customer, and Soda bandaged my arm.  
  
The whole rest of the day we were on edge wondering when and if he'd come back. So far, there wasn't any sign of him. But, because of Ralph, we still had five hours left.  
  
Soda must've been thinkin' the same thing. He was constantly lookin' toward the door.  
  
"Don't worry, Pepsi-Cola." I said, "It's ten o'clock now. If my dad has been drinkin' all day, which he probably has, he'll probably be passed out by now."  
  
"I hope so." He muttered.  
  
I nodded encouragingly, while inside I was thinking, 'Me, too.'  
  
Please review and tell me what you think!! 


	3. Explainations

When It Use To Be Simple  
  
Disclaimer: All of the 'Outsiders' characters belong to S.E. Hinton. Jaedyn belongs to me.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Two-Bit  
  
I moaned as the sunlight hit my freshly opened eyes. 'What time is it?' I wondered as I listened for any sign that someone else was up, and hopefully making breakfast. 'Maybe I'm the first one up!'  
  
"Wouldn't that be crazy!" I laughed out loud.  
  
"Wouldn't what be crazy, Two-Bit?" I jumped five feet and looked over to see Darry grinnin' at me.  
  
"Uh.nothin'." I blushed sheepishly. Then I regained my composure, "I didn't think anyone else was up."  
  
"I wasn't 'til just a moment ago. I guess we all fell asleep here." Darry laughed as he looked around the living room. I followed his example.  
  
Let's see: me, Darry, Johnny, Ponyboy, Dally, and Steve. 1,2,3,4,5,6. Where's seven? Who's seven? Then it hit me.  
  
"Soda!" I exclaimed, out loud again.  
  
"What?!" Darry asked with a confused look on his face.  
  
"I was tryin' to figure out who was missin'." I explained.  
  
Darry nodded and looked at Steve's watch.  
  
"What time is it?" I asked.  
  
""1:45 p.m." he answered, "Sunday. Soda should be home by now." He looked worried as he stood up. I followed suit.  
  
"He probably crashed in his room. There's no room for him in here with us." I tried to sound convincing as we made out way to Soda's closed door.  
  
We opened the door, and walked into the room. I was surprised to see Soda on the floor.  
  
I gave a hearty laugh, "He was awake enough to walk to his bedroom, but to tired to crawl into bed!" I said between fits of laughed, as I wope laughter tears from my eyes.  
  
Then, I looked at Soda's bed and was startled to see red hair on the white pillow. And the hair had a head attached to it, too.  
  
"Oh!" I shook my head at my stupidity, "Jaedyn!"  
  
I looked over at Darry to find him staring at me with a bemused smirk on his face.  
  
"Out loud again?" I asked. He nodded then peered closer at his brother. I did the same.  
  
"Looks like maybe they met up with some socs." I noted as I saw bruises and stuff on both Soda and Jaedyn.  
  
I took a closer look at Jaedyn and saw that he didn't have a shirt on, and his shoulder was wrapped in gauze.  
  
"Look." I pointed it out to Darry, and we both noticed the blood was starting to soak through the white gauze.  
  
"Think he got stabbed?" I asked Darry.  
  
"Shot." Came Soda's groggy reply from the floor.  
  
"What?!" Darry and I exclaimed together.  
  
"By socs?" Darry asked.  
  
Soda made a face, "No.. his da..yea.. he got shot."  
  
"By who?" I asked confused.  
  
"Nobody." Soda said quietly as he looked at the ground.  
  
"Sodapop!" Darry yelled, "Who did this to you guys?!" His yelling obviously caught everyone else's attention, 'cause within seconds Dally, Steve, Johnny and Ponyboy were in the room and Jaedyn was staring at Soda.  
  
"Who did what to who?" Steve inquired.  
  
Please review so I know whether or not I should continue!! 


	4. Gotta hurry home

When It Use To Be Simple  
  
Disclaimer: All of the 'Outsiders' characters belong to S.E. Hinton. Jaedyn belongs to me.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Johnny  
  
Two-Bit broke the uncomfortable silence, "So who did this?" "This," I guess, referred to the various bruises and scars all over Soda and Jaedyn. And, I suppose, the wound on Jaedyn's shoulder.  
  
Soda mumbled something awkwardly.  
  
"What?!" Darry yelled, "I can't hear you. Speak up!"  
  
"He said," Jaedyn piped up, "my dad."  
  
"Oh." Steve said with a hint of disappointment. I think he was hoping it was a soc so that we could arrange a rumble.  
  
No one really knew what to say or do after that so most of us filed quietly out of the room.  
  
Steve, Dally, Ponyboy, and I went back into the living room and started a game of cards.  
  
Dally had dealt each of us six or so cards when Two-Bit walked in.  
  
"Whacha playin'?" he asked.  
  
I looked at Pony, he looked at Steve and Steve looked at Dally.  
  
Dally just shrugged, "I dunno. I guess I got so into the dealing I forgot about the whole playin' part. What are we playin'?"  
  
"Goldfish?" Two-Bit suggested hopefully. He loved Goldfish.  
  
"Sure." Dally said when nobody else objected, then he dealt Two-Bit in.  
  
Darry  
  
I shut the door after Two-Bit left, then turned to face Jaedyn and Soda who were now both sitting on the edge of the bed looking at me expectantly.  
  
"Did you guys go to the hospital?" I asked after what seemed like an eternity of silence.  
  
They shook their heads, and Jaedyn focused his gaze to the floor.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Nothin' real serious 'sides the bullet, and even that was a clear shot in and out the shoulder." Sodapop explained, "It's happened before, Darry."  
  
"Why don't you call Social Services?" I asked. I couldn't imagine parents doing that to their kids. I mean, I know Johnny's parents abuse him sometimes, and occasionally Steve's dad will kick him around a bit, but it was still all surreal to me. And, Jaedyn's case seemed far more dangerous then just an occasional black eye.  
  
Jaedyn sighed, "I already contacted them a dozen times. But it's different 'cause my parents aren't exactly poor. They bribe anyone that tries to interfere. Even though Dakota is so young, and.. DAKOTA!" Jaedyn stood up, and ran towards the door.  
  
"Da-what-a?" I was confused. Jaedyn wanted to move to Dakota?  
  
"Dakota." Soda explained, "He's Jaedyn's four year old brother. He spent the night at their neighbours but is probably going to be home any second! He can't be at their house alone with their parents!" We followed Jaedyn who was now outside in his car.  
  
"I hope he's alright." I said quietly as Soda hopped in the passenger seat of Jaedyn's car and they sped off.  
  
Thank you all for the great reviews!! I'll update A.S.A.P. !!!! What do you think will happen next.........? 


	5. An Accident?

When It Use To Be Simple  
  
Disclaimer: All of the 'Outsiders' characters belong to S.E. Hinton. Jaedyn belongs to me.  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Jaedyn's a guy!! LOL!! Sorry, I should've made that clear!! Thanks again for the great reviews!!  
  
Soda  
  
Jaedyn shifted gears as we cruised along the highway. It was weird for him to be speeding 'cause that was my job! Jaed's usually such a safe, rational driver with the patience to boot! But, anything concerning his brother's safety changed everything.  
  
We pulled into the driveway and dashed out of the car just as Dakota started up the steps.  
  
"Kotes!" Jaed called. Dakota stopped mid-stride as he heard his brother's voice. Then, he turned around and jumped into his brother's open arms.  
  
"Hi Jae!" he grinned at him, then turned to me, "Hi Coke."  
  
"Hey buddy." I ruffled his hair.  
  
"Did you just get here?" Jaedyn asked hopefully.  
  
Dakota nodded his head. Jaed and I let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Thanks for coming, Pepsi-Cola." Jaedyn grinned at me.  
  
"No problemo! 'Sides, I haven't seen Kota here in a long time!"  
  
Dakota nodded his head in obvious agreement.  
  
"I guess I'll catch up with you guys later." I said.  
  
"Okay. You can take my car if you want." Jaedyn suggested, his dark blue eyes twinkling with mischief.  
  
I looked over at his baby blue '57 Chevy convertible, then back at him.  
  
"Sure. I haven't driven a good standard in a while."  
  
"I left the keys in the car." Jaedyn said, and I nodded as I waved 'good-bye' to them. They did the same.  
  
"'Bye Coka-Pop!" Dakota called.  
  
"'Bye Kota. See ya, Jaed."  
  
"'Bye!"  
  
Around ten minutes later I pulled into my driveway, and drug my feet into the house.  
  
Steve  
  
"How'd it go?" Darry asked Soda as the latter walked in the door.  
  
"Alright." Soda replied, "We got there just as Dakota did. So it's all good."  
  
"Soda, I still want to talk to you." Darry said sternly. As they left to Soda's room, I turned my attention back to goldfish.  
  
We had played three more times, and Soda and Darry were still in Sodapop's room "talking it over."  
  
By 9:00 p.m. we started to get a little worried about Soda's safety.  
  
"Wonder how he's killin' him." Pony said quietly.  
  
"Darry's talking torture." Two-Bit guessed with a grin. Our conversation carried on to about 9:45. That's when the phone rang.  
  
When no one else made a move for it, I trudged slowly towards it.  
  
"Yea?" I said, none to politely.  
  
"Is Soda there, please?" asked a voice in a quiet, worried tone.  
  
"Uhhh. he's busy." I said.  
  
"It's really important." The voice urged.  
  
"Just a sec." I groaned as I walked toward the closed door.  
  
"Soda!" I called, "Phone! It's important."  
  
Muffled voices were heard and Soda emerged with Darry in tow.  
  
Soda picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Soda sighed. After a couple of seconds, he repeated himself, "Hello." then he hung up the phone, "Hmmm.. That was weird."  
  
"What?" Johnny asked.  
  
"Nobody was there."  
  
"They hung up?" Pony asked.  
  
"No. No dial tone. They didn't hang up, they just put down the phone.. Or dropped the phone.. JAEDYN!!"  
  
What do ya think? You like? 


	6. Searching for Answers

When It Use To Be Simple  
  
Disclaimer: All of the 'Outsiders' characters belong to S.E. Hinton. Jaedyn belongs to me.  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Ponyboy  
  
Soda drove twice as fast as he usually does. We pulled into Jaedyn's driveway in a record breaking three minutes!  
  
There were already several police cruisers there.  
  
"Oh no. Oh o. Oh no." Soda muttered as he ducked underneath the yellow police tape stuff that said, 'police line do not cross.' A police officer came over to us before we could reach the steps.  
  
"Excuse me. You're not allowed back here. Can't you read?" he asked none to politely.  
  
"My best friend lives here." Soda said, "What happened?"  
  
"I can't tell you anything right now, except that your friend is at St. Aleck Memorial Hospital."  
  
"Is he okay?" Soda asked, his eyes were pleading for more information.  
  
"I don't know. It doesn't look good. you'll have to go to the hospital to find out more."  
  
Soda nodded as he blinked back tears. He turned towards the truck, and Darry stopped him before he got into the driver's seat.  
  
"Maybe I should drive, little buddy." Darry said gently.  
  
Soda didn't argue. He got into the truck silently and fifteen minutes later we were walking into the hospital. Soda had been silent the whole way.  
  
When we got to the secretary's desk, she looked at us as though we were scum. Until she saw Soda.  
  
"May I help you?" asked the forty-some year old lady as she batted her eyelashes at my brother.  
  
Two-Bit snickered as quietly as he could muster.  
  
"I'm here about my friend and his little brother."  
  
"What are their names, sugar?"  
  
"Jaedyn and Dakota Marchant." Soda looked directly into the secretary's eyes. No one could lie to such an adorable face, and Soda knew it.  
  
At the mention of Jaedyn and Dakota's names, the secretary paled.  
  
Sorry this chapter isn't very long. Thanks for the great reviews!! Hope you like this chapter! I'll update as soon as I can!! 


	7. Blame

When It Use To Be Simple  
  
Disclaimer: All of the 'Outsiders' characters belong to S.E. Hinton. Jaedyn belongs to me.  
  
Thank you for the great reviews! I hope you like this!!  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Sodapop  
  
"Jaedyn is in emergency surgery right now. They are attempting to remove the bullets, and repair the damage done." My shoulders immediately slumped, "we'll know more when he gets out, but it doesn't look good."  
  
I closed my eyes tight, "And Dakota?" I asked.  
  
"Dakota was pronounced dead at the scene." She said with little hesitation. I felt myself falling, and soon a set of hands steadied me. I opened my eyes and saw that it was Darry. I sent him a small smile as a sort of 'thank you,' and he returned it.  
  
Dakota was like a little brother to me. Now he was gone.  
  
I willed myself to stand on my own, and when I was able to accomplish that, I looked back at the secretary lady, "How..?"  
  
She looked at me with sympathy in her eyes, "He was shot, too. And beaten badly. The police have their parents in custody. That's all I know now. I wasn't even suppose to tell you that much, but you look like a good kid, and I thought you deserved to know."  
  
"Thank you." I said quietly. Although I really didn't feel like saying, 'thank you.' What I really wanted to do was call her a liar. Dakota couldn't be dead. Jaedyn can't maybe die!  
  
But I couldn't blame her, though. She was just the secretary. The person I should really be blaming is myself. I should've stayed at Jaedyn's today. I should've told them to come to my place. How could I ever forgive myself for casing Dakota's, and possibly Jaedyn's, death?  
  
I felt myself being led to the waiting room by Darry and the guys. I sat when they told me to sit. When they asked me if I was ok I nodded, even though I wasn't. Even though I'll probably never be again.  
  
I am so STUPID, STUPID, STUPID! How could this happen? How could I let this happen? Why would anybody kill their kid? I don't know what I'll do if Jaedyn dies. I honestly don't. I started to hit my hands on my clenched fist over and over again.  
  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid." I repeated quietly over and over. All of a sudden, a heard a cough that indicated someone was trying to get my attention. I looked up and saw a doctor looking at me.  
  
"Are you Sodapop Curtis?" the doctor asked. I nodded my head.  
  
"Your friend, Jaedyn, he was conscious when they brought him in. He asked me to let you know everything that went on here with him." I nodded, and he continued, "Well, Jaedyn made it out of surgery okay. He is resting is ICU. You can go see him if you want. But," he looked at the guys, "ICU is restricted to only family. The way Jaedyn made it sound, you're the only real family he's got right now. I'll have to ask that at this point you and only you visit Jaedyn. When he gets moved into a room off the ICU floor it will be different and you'll all be allowed." All the guys nodded.  
  
"Can I see him now, then?" I pleaded. The doctor nodded, and told me to follow him. I waved good-bye to the guys, and soon found myself in front of Jaedyn's ICU room.  
  
I gave a silent prayer before I walked in.  
  
Do you like? Do you not like? Sorry it's so short..PLEASE review!! 


	8. Brothers At Heart

When It Use To Be Simple  
  
Disclaimer: All of the 'Outsiders' characters belong to S.E. Hinton. Jaedyn belongs to me.  
  
Thank you for the great reviews! Sorry it took so long to update!!  
  
Roxy: No problem!! (About clearing up the boy/girl thing). I would've wondered the same thing, and I wasn't very clear in saying which Jaedyn was. I'm glad you like him. Jaedyn's parents are rich. Really, really rich. Jaedyn could be a soc. if he wanted to be, but him and Soda have been best friends since, like, they were three or something. Jaedyn may be rich, and handsome and stuff, but in his heart he is truly a greaser. (As corny as that sounds!!)  
  
All: Thanks again for the great reviews. I'm glad you all like it so far!! You guys rock!!  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
Sodapop  
  
I followed the doctor slowly to Jaedyn's room. He let me go in alone. When I walked in, I wished even more then before, that there was something I could do to ease Jaed's pain both physically and mentally.  
  
His baby brother, whom he adored more then anything, was gone forever. His parents; whom did not deserve that title, especially over people so great as Dakota and Jaedyn; were so abusive and cold. And, now, murderers.  
  
All he has left is me. And what good am I? Dakota would still be here if it wasn't for me. I could've, should've done something, anything! I had to be the biggest coward that ever lived on this planet. And I was all he had left?  
  
I took a deep breath as I made it over to the bed.  
  
Jaedyn looked so pale, and in so much pain.  
  
"I'm sorry." I said to him, tears threatening to fall from my eyes, "I should've done something. I should've saved Dakota. He was like a brother to me, too. Really! I feel the pain of losing him. I do." My self- control could not hold back the tears, and they now fell freely down my cheeks. I began to bawl.  
  
"You still have me, Jaedyn. You'll always have me! I won't let anything hurt you again.  
  
"Remember when we were three, and we decided that you would come and live with me. We walked into my house and told my parents that you were my long lost brother and that I found you. I think we even believe that it was true.  
  
"It took forever for mom and dad to convince us that we weren't brothers, and we were so sad. Then they decided that even though we weren't blood brothers, we could always be brothers at heart. And we have been ever since. We wouldn't have had it any other way. We'd probably still be crying now, otherwise.  
  
"So you see, Jaedyn, you still have me, not just as a best friend, but as a brother. I love you, Jaed. I know you need me now more then ever, and I swear to you that I'll see you through this.  
  
"You were there for me when mom and dad died. If it weren't for you, I don't think I could have made it. If it weren't for you I'd probably be really depressed and stuff. But you were there for me, and now I'm here for you. Always!  
  
"All you have to do is wake up, Jaedyn. I'll take care of the rest after that. That's all I ask you to do. Just wake up. It may be the only thing I ask of you, but it's very important." I started to sob uncontrollably, I took one of Jaedyn's hands in my own, and held onto it for dear life.  
  
I sat looking at my best friend, my brother, for another couple of minutes. I wondered if he could hear me. I decided that he could.  
  
I didn't hear the door open, but felt a presence enter the room.  
  
"I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave now." The doctor said, gently. I nodded, exhausted from my cry.  
  
I squeezed Jaedyn's hand one last time, then I let go, and followed the doctor back to the waiting room.  
  
Jaedyn  
  
I heard Soda talking. I tried to open my eyes, or squeeze his hand or something, but it took to much effort.  
  
I had to let him know that it wasn't his fault. I used all of my strength, and I slowly opened my eyes just as the doctor led Sodapop out of the room.  
  
"Don't blame yourself, brother." I said, quietly, "Don't blame yourself."  
  
What do you think? Corny? Tear jerker? I know that it's a lot of dialogue, but I thought of it as Soda's way of coming through to Jaedyn. Maybe it sucked, I don't know. Please review. I'll update ASAP!! 


	9. Slow Healing

When It Use To Be Simple  
  
Disclaimer: All of the 'Outsiders' characters belong to S.E. Hinton. Jaedyn belongs to me.  
  
Thank you for the great reviews! Sorry it took so long to update!!  
  
Thank you to the person (there was no name) who said that they just stopped crying!! (LOL! That was great!)  
  
Roxy: Yea. I think the name rocks, too (Jaedyn). Jaedyn isn't really a part of the gang (although the gang likes him, and he likes them, too). Soda is still quite close with the gang and Pony, but really close to Jaed, too. (And more so now that Dakota is gone). These questions aren't stupid, I actually appreciate them so I know the vibes you guys get, so thanks. Jaedyn would be a greaser in a rumble, because he despises the socs. like the greasers do. He gets treated like a greaser and sometimes a little worse, because the socs. think that he should be like them and get offended (or maybe jealous?) that he doesn't. I think that was all of the questions. If not, feel free to "yell" and ask them again. I'll try to answer them A.S.A.P. If you have any more questions, please feel free to ask!  
  
All: Thanks again for the GREAT reviews, I just love to read them and see what you guys think. And, same goes to you all as Roxy; if you have any questions please ask!! I am sorry (again) about the long wait! I'd be right ticked with me, if I were you!  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
Darry  
  
The doctor kept Jaedyn in the hospital for another week, Soda had been by his side since he woke up (after we found out he woke up, anyway). The doctor and all the rest of the gang, and even Jaedyn, had tried to convince Soda to come home and get some sleep, but he was too stubborn. He cares about Jaedyn a lot, and was hurting deeply because Dakota was gone.  
  
Today Jaedyn was getting out, and I insisted that Jaedyn stay with us. He had accepted, but only if he wouldn't be any trouble.  
  
Soda was bringing Jaed here now, as a matter of fact, and the rest of the gang and I were trying to tidy the place up as best as we could. Just as the place became spotless, Soda and Jaedyn walked through the door.  
  
"Hi guys." They said, simultaneously.  
  
"Hi." We greeted back.  
  
"Can I get you guys anything?" Pony asked as Soda and Jaedyn sat on the couch.  
  
"I'm good, thanks." Jaedyn smiled.  
  
"Me, too." Soda said with a yawn.  
  
"Soda, go to bed. You've barely gotten any sleep!" Jaedyn said with worried expression on his face.  
  
"I'm fine. And neither have you!" Soda pointed out, and tried to stifle another yawn unsuccessfully.  
  
"I've gotten more then you, Soda. Please get some more sleep!" Jaedyn begged and when that didn't work he added, with a puppy dog look, "For me?" Soda sighed as he got up and made his way to his room.  
  
"So do you know when your parents are going to trial?" Dally asked.  
  
"Yea. Tomorrow, actually. They wanted to have it soon, but they wanted to wait until I got out of the hospital. I'm a witness. Yuck." Jaed closed his eyes and leaned his head against the back of the couch, "I just want to get it over with. I want them to suffer like Dakota did. How evil is that?"  
  
"Not evil at all." I assured, "They deserve it."  
  
"Thank-you all for everything you've done for me. I really appreciate it. Whenever you want me out of here, seriously, just say the word and I'll be gone."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Pony said, "We enjoy you staying here." We all nodded our agreement.  
  
"But still, thanks."  
  
"Anytime." Two-Bit grinned, "I think Mickey is going to be on!"  
  
We all got quiet and turned on Mickey. Before the first set of commercials came on, Jaedyn was asleep. I smiled and got a blanket to cover him up with, then kicked Dally and Two-Bit (who were up until this point sharing the couch with him) off, and then we lay him down and put a pillow under his head.  
  
What do you think? I am (Once again) really sorry about the long wait! I'll try to update all of my stories more often! Hope you enjoy! PLEASE keep up your great reviews, and feel free to ask questions!! 


	10. Courtroom glares

When It Use To Be Simple  
  
Disclaimer: All of the 'Outsiders' characters belong to S.E. Hinton. Jaedyn belongs to me.  
  
Thank-you all for the gre.. Hey! Wait a minute!! ONLY 1 person reviewed for chapter 9!! Therefore, I will thank her personally:  
  
Sabrina-Curtis: Thank-YOU so much for the great review! Sorry it took me so long to update!! WoW! 1 a.m. I'd be pretty tired, too. Anyway, on with the story!! (Thanks again!!)  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
Sodapop  
  
At the courtroom:  
  
"I'd like to call Jaedyn Marchant as a witness, your honour." Said the lawyer guy, I think his name is Garth Halmerton or something.  
  
The judge nodded and soon Jaedyn took the stand. When he glanced in my direction, I gave him thumbs up and a reassuring smile. He gave a nervous grin back.  
  
"Please raise your left hand and put your right one of the bible." The judge said, Jaedyn did, "State your name, first and last."  
  
"Jaedyn Marchant."  
  
"Do you, Jaedyn Marchant, swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?"  
  
"I do." Jaedyn said.  
  
"Be seated." He sat.  
  
"Can you tell me," Mr. Whatever the lawyers name was began, "in detail the events of the night your brother was murdered?"  
  
Jaedyn swallowed, "Dakota and I were in my room watching TV when we heard a noise downstairs. I told Dakota to stay there and that I'd be right back. I left my room and shut door behind me. When I got to the living room I saw my parents arguing. My dad was cussing as my mom and slapping her. My mom was throwing vases and breakable things at my dad. I turned around to go back upstairs.."  
  
The lawyer dude interrupted him, "You didn't try to stop it?"  
  
"I couldn't even if I wanted to." Jaedyn grimaced, "This is an everyday thing at my house. I've tried to stop it before, but they would both gang up on me. I'd end up in ICU for days unend."  
  
The lawyer guy nodded, "Continue."  
  
"Anyways, so I turned to go upstairs, and then I guess they saw me, because I felt two hands on my shoulders and dad drug me down the rest of the stairs.  
  
"Then my mom started to scream and slap and scratch at me. She kept saying, 'It's all your fault, it's all your fault.' over and over.  
  
"I hadn't even noticed dad had gone until I saw him coming back down the stairs. I saw something in his hands and I was afraid that it might be Dakota, but it was actually one of his guns. He aimed it at me, sneering as he crept closer. I closed my eyes only for a second and then felt a bullet go into my shoulder.  
  
"When I opened my eyes I saw Dakota standing on the steps. I tried to keep mom and dad's attention focused on me so that they wouldn't see him. I tried to get him to leave, but he was really mad. He stormed down the stairs and ran full force towards dad.  
  
"Dad must have been caught off guard because he fell down, and dropped the gun. Dakota went to pick up the gun, but mom kicked him in the face and got it. By this time dad got up, but so did I.  
  
"Dad went to grab Dakota, but I stopped him by grabbing his arm. Dad yelled at mom to shoot me again. She did. She shot me in the leg. I fell down and told Dakota to run. Dakota didn't want to leave me and mom shot him, like, four times.  
  
"I tried to stop her. I really did." Jaedyn had tears streaming down his face, "It was too late. He was gone."  
  
"Thank-you." Said the lawyer, "No further questions your honour."  
  
Mr. And Mrs. Marchant had an expensive lawyer of course. He took over questioning Jaedyn.  
  
He fired question after question trying to get Jaed to say something that he could use either against him or for his parents.  
  
Jaedyn wouldn't crack, though. He was doing really good.  
  
When he came back to sit with me I gave him a huge grin, but even my grin couldn't replace the hurt he must have felt at the glares he was receiving from his parents.  
  
To my one loyal reviewer I hope that you liked this chapter. I'll try to update A.S.A.P. 


	11. hohoho sorry not actually a chapter

Hohoho!! Merry Christmas!!!!!! Sorry, I don't have much time to update so I thought I'd just write this!! Thank-you all for reading my stories.. I won't have computer access now until the New Year, probably, so happy new year!! 2003 (my grad year..ahhhhhhhhh...scary...anywho.) TAKE care, you guys!! Write more as soon as I can. man am I gonna miss this computer time.. *Tear*. 


End file.
